


A Man with Many Secrets

by wrongaboutme



Series: The darkness in us [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Dark Magnus Bane, M/M, Massacre, Rape, This is really dark, demons running around, major character deaths
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-06 22:50:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14657864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wrongaboutme/pseuds/wrongaboutme
Summary: Alexander Lightwood was a pleasure to the eye. Dark hairs and hazel eyes, broad shoulders carrying his bow and arrows. His walk spoke of not arrogance that he found in the majority of Nephilims but of confidence, and strangely mixed with a subtle sense of lost. It was like he didn’t know where he belonged. The way he evaded people’s eyes and couldn’t maintain eye contact for mere seconds, Magnus confirmed that Alec was a man with many secrets. Secrets that even his platonic soulmate, his Parabatai, didn’t know.Magnus was also a man with many secrets, just that he was better at hiding them due to many years on earth.Please read the tags and warnings because this can be triggering.





	A Man with Many Secrets

Magnus wasn’t sure when the idea started to occupy his mind.

Could it be the first time he met the Shadowhunter? He remembered that day he saw him in the club, shooting an arrow straight into the demon’s heart. Alexander Lightwood was a pleasure to the eye. Dark hairs and hazel eyes, broad shoulders carrying his bow and arrows. His walk spoke of not arrogance that he found in the majority of Nephilims but of confidence, and strangely mixed with a subtle sense of lost. It was like he didn’t know where he belonged. The way he evaded people’s eyes and couldn’t maintain eye contact for mere seconds, Magnus confirmed that Alec was a man with many secrets. Secrets that even his platonic soulmate, his Parabatai, didn’t know.

Magnus was also a man with many secrets, just that he was better at hiding them due to many years on earth.

Living in Shadow World, lying was a necessary skill to stay alive. Even though the Clave and the Down World were relatively in peace with each other, schemes were plotted underneath. The celebrated alliance between Nephilims and Downworlders would be soon destroyed. As to why Magnus would know - it was one of his secrets.

 _No._ Magnus thought to himself. He had liked Alec for his devotion to his family and Shadowhunter business and who wouldn’t like Alec? Loyal and honest, two traits that Magnus had not seen in generations of Nephilims. The tall man was a surprise to his long life with his obvious innocence and lovely contrast of strength and vulnerability. It was the night Alec came to him, trying to use his Parabatai bond and Magnus’s magic to locate Jace, the blonde annoying little shit. Magnus didn’t want to help at first, considering how Jace had dragged Clary into the Shadow World and almost ruined what the Warlocks had planned. It would be great if Jace just died in the hands of Sebastian - or Jonathan Morgenstern to be more accurate. However, Magnus’s couldn’t disrupt their actions so as to remain his favorable reputation. It wasn’t his role in this. Therefore, he left those mess for his fellow Warlocks to clean up and helped Alec to find his Parabatai.

In the process of it Alec almost died and Magnus shook in terror and deep down, an tingle of thrill.

Seeing Alec’s pale profile, and listening to his shallow breaths, the idea officially formed in his head.

On the surface, he flirted and teased Alec while offering assistance to his Shadowhunter friends. Keeping close to Alec also meant getting first-hand information about Clave and Clary. Win-win situation for him. He fully enjoyed the time with Alec even if they hadn’t even got to the first base yet. It was an adorable sight when Alec would blushed for what Magnus said to him, like _you look handsome in leather_ or _the Deflect rune looks very tasteful on you_. He was testing the water and he could tell Alec wanted him too. It was all in his eyes. The desire to be the focus of someone, the excitement of having someone interested in him: Magnus was too experienced when it came to virgins. He held back when Alec moved forward, but not completely to keep him coming back. It was a game Alec couldn’t win.

Magnus didn’t care when Alec dropped by and announced his wedding with Lydia. He nodded at the young man’s word and said congratulation to him, earning a weird expression from the Shadowhunters. He never declared his liking to Alec, and the Shadowhunter was confused if Magnus wanted him or not. He wanted to be sure that Magnus reciprocated his unspeakable desire.

Alec was giving Magnus a chance to stop him - offering an opportunity for the Warlock to take him in. However, Magnus controlled the game.  The marriage posed no threat to Magnus. He would do it in his own pace and whatever Alec did would not deter it. Everything would go according to the agenda.

As a result he sent an disappointed Alec back to the Institute. If only Alec knew his true intention, he wouldn’t be disappointed at all.

He would be _scared._

As expected, the day fell upon them without any warning. It was a beautiful day, the same day Alec and Lydia’s wedding supposed to be. Sun bright and sky blue, Magnus sipped his cocktails with Catarina in the balcony and they watched demons coming out of the hell gates. There were hundreds of them just in New York; the Institute would be targeted first. Cleaning out the Shadowhunters, no one would stop their slaughtering festival on earth.

Magnus hummed when he caught the flying fire message. It was from Alec and his friends, no doubt. He read and let out a laugh. Catarina raised her eyebrows at him.

“Is it from the Shadowhunter boy?”

“Cat, he is a fully grown man,” Magnus said with a roll of his eyes, “I would not have you disrespected him.”

“Not my intention at all!” Cat held up her hands, mocking a surrender. “I am simply curious why you request your father to keep him alive.”

Magnus threw the paper away and shrugged. “It is hard to explain.”

“It is easy to explain,” she said, already had an answer to her own question.

He laughed and put down his glass. “You know me so well. Why do you even ask me in the first place?”

“I just want to see you admit it.”

“Not in a million years.” A portal was created by a wave of hands, and Magnus stepped through it to claim his present.

* * *

Magnus took in the sight once he reached his destination. It was behind the Jade Wolf and he could see usual gang - Jace, Clary, Isabelle, and Alec. They were hiding among the cargo and the sounds of people crying in distance was music to his ears.

As he walked closer, he got a clearer image. Jace was on the floor seemingly unconscious with Clary attempting to draw runes on his damaged body. There were pools of blood already, and wounds decorated her pale skin as well. Isabelle and Alec were guarding them. They looked exhausted and disoriented, uncertain on what’s going on.

And they certainly didn’t know what’s going to happen to them.

“Magnus!” Alec nearly drew his bow when he spotted a silhouette coming towards them. His tense body instantly relaxed once he realized it was Magnus and he ran to him.

“Are you okay on the way?” Alec said, concerns written all over his face. “We don’t know what happened, suddenly the alarms were on all over the place and we are attacked by waves of demons.”

Isabelle stayed put, her whip ready to strike if any demon came to them. Fortunately, no demon would dare be here, not until Magnus had given them permission. Unfortunately, not a single creature would come if the four -- three Shadowhunters screamed with all their strengths to rescue them.

“I am fine,” Magnus said with acted worries and touched Alec’s cheek. “Are you badly hurt? Is that your blood on your face?”

“No,” Alec shook his head but slightly he leaned on Magnus’s touch. “But Jace got seriously hurt when we tried to escape. We couldn’t get in touch with others. Luke and his pack were dead when we came here.”

Alec looked behind Magnus at the restaurant with sad eyes. Magnus knew about it and chose not to comment.

“I am glad you are ok. Let me take a look at Jace.”

Alec caught his elbow, “Are you safe? You are not hurt, are you?”

“I am okay,” Magnus assured him with a small smile and he went to Jace.

Clary was grateful of his presence. She was crying and her hands were shaking violently, still in the state of trying to comprehend the situation.

“Please help him,” she choked, “the runes do nothing! He is losing too much blood…”

Magnus knelt and inspected the giant wound on Jace’s belly by demon claws and there were other small scratches. They were all infected by demon ichor and the flesh began to darken.

He let out a long sigh. “This doesn’t look good.”

“You can help him, right? With your magic.” Isabelle lowered her guard when she overheard Magnus and came over. With a side glance Magnus noticed Alec had switched place with Isabelle for lookout, but with his deep bond for his Parabatai, he constantly stole a look to their direction.

Magnus concentrated his power on his hand. Blue sparkles lightened up his palm.

The Shadowhunters thought he was helping him. In fact, it was a signal for the demons and other Downworlders.

_Come. Come hunt these little angels._

“Watch out!”

Alec shouted as Magnus smirked. Arrows fired from the bow when a group of demons were flying right above them.

“Fuck!” Isabelle cursed and got into fighting position.

“No no no.” Clary couldn’t accept this as she put Jace’s head on her lap. She was hopeless when she saw another group was appearing from the Jade Wolf.

Magnus straightened. Alec’s back was facing him, trying to get as many arrows but he soon ran out of them. He then activated his dagger and got into close combat.

“Damn you, Lightwood,” Magnus sent a dangerous glare to the demons.The creatures only dodged Alec’s attack without hurting him. Within seconds the tall Shadowhunter was surrounded and separated from his family.

“What are you doing, Magnus?”

Alec asked. He could sense something was off, like his family and friends were viciously getting attacked from all sides while he was isolated, yet unharmed. The Warlock’s stride was confident and he was in no way of using his magic.

“Oh Alexander,” Magnus said with his sweet voice, “do you remember that time when I said your Deflect rune looks delicious on your skin?”

“No.” Alec gritted his teeth. An uneasy feeling settled on his stomach and he fought the demons around him.

He killed a couple of them while Magnus watched. As soon as he caught an opening he dashed towards it. His sister was right in front of him when a strong magic whirled around his body and pulled him up. The magic rope was so tight that he couldn’t feel his hands and dropped his weapon. His feet dangled in mid-air.

“Alec!” Isabelle screamed but it was shortly cut as she was crushed by a demon, the poisonous tail stabbed right into her chest.

“Izzy!” Alec thrashed to try to get rid of the bond but to no avail. “Magnus! What are you doing? Are you fucking insane? Let me go!”

Magnus laughed loudly. “To answer your questions, I am not crazy. And I won’t let you go.”

Alec gasped for his breaths when Clary just sat and stared at the demons coming for them. He ripped out a painful cry as the Parabatai bond destroyed, feeling the part of Jace’s soul left his body.

After the confirmation that the three Shadowhunters were dead, Magnus released Alec and the tall man fell to the ground with a grunt.

Magnus waved his hands, and the demons vanished to other parts of the city for their greatly anticipated hunt. He walked to Alec, who wanted to get up yet strength was all pulled out of him by the magical rope. The Shadowhunter’s weak body did not respond to his own command.

Magnus knelt again to grab Alec’s chin. The Shadowhunter struggled to back away but the hand was strong against him. Forcefully he looked into Magnus’s cat eyes, something that he once found endearing and mysterious.

“You killed them,” Alec grabbed his collar feebly, his breaths shallow, “why would you do this?”

Instead of answering, Magnus flipped him onto his stomach, one hand held his head down, the other pinned his wrist easily. Alec protested for what he could, and he tensed up when he felt something hard against his legs.

“You have no idea how much I want you, Alexander,” Magnus whispered into his ear and bit down lightly to tease him. “Their blood and your innocence turn me on. You look so lost like a puppy when they died.”

Alec sucked in a panicked breath when Magnus intentionally got between his thighs and thrust down to his ass.

“Stop!” Alec yelled and shut his eyes close. He couldn’t believe what was happening. “You are not Magnus. Stop, please!”

“You know only a part of me, sweet angel. And you will know me thoroughly very soon.”

Magnus was thrilled with eagerness. He had waited so long for this taste of heaven and just after a moment he would get it. His heart almost jumped out of his chest for he needed to not let his dark side out completely. He would share that with Alec later. For now, he would start easy for him.

The Shadowhunter’s attempt to throw Magnus off his back was ridiculous. This basically provided more fun for the Warlock as he relished Alec’s spirit. It was way too entertaining when they fought even though they knew they couldn’t win. His struggle simply ignited the desire to conquer the man under him, to break him in every way possible.

And he liked it using brutal force. So he made sure Alec’s strength was completely taken out by his magic, and flipped him over again to undo his belt and jeans.

Alec refused to surrender and wanted to use his legs to overturn Magnus. Yet he overestimated his power; he couldn’t even hold his hands up. It looked like he was spreading his legs to give the Warlock more space. Magnus noticed this too and giggled.

“Can’t wait? Don’t worry dear, I will give it to you and fill you up. You won’t be able to walk for days.”

“I don’t want this, Magnus. Please don’t do this. Please don’t.” Alec was on the edge of crying. He looked at Magnus with a plea, but the caring Warlock that he knew was not there. An evil creature had taken over and was now going to destroy him.

“You’ve wanted this since the first day we met. I know when I see one, Alec. You are desperate for love, like a lost man looking for water in the middle of a desert. Have you not dreamed of me in the filthiest ways, or masturbated while thinking of me?”

Ashamed and humiliated, Alec let out a muffled whimper and closed his eyes tightly.

“I will take care of you,” Magnus said as he pulled down the jeans and the underwear all at once, exposing the soft cock to the warm summer air.

Usually he would get his partner hard before he continued. Today was an exception. He couldn’t wait any longer. He undid his fly and pulled out his fully hard cock. Due to the boots and the jeans, Magnus couldn’t spread Alec’s legs to fit him in, so he put them both on his right shoulder, hands on the sides of Alec’s head.

As he lined up and pushed down, Alec tried to kick Magnus off. He tried to push the Warlock but his gestures meant too little. When he felt the horrible cock right outside of his entrance, he let out a sob and kept muttering _no_ and _please_. He thought his waist was going to break; his knees were touching his own shoulder and he was not a flexible guy.

He felt the pain when Magnus tried to enter him. He heard the man above him cursed.

“You are too tight. I thought you have fingered yourself before. It seems I got the wrong impression of you.”

Alec turned his head away and was surprised to feel the sudden coldness on his hole.

“Though I don’t want to use my magic, but without lube I am not going to get into you.” Magnus said with great regret, and with one go he thrust himself into Alec.

“Magnus!” Alec shouted out as the pain exploded. His hands threw up to grab onto Magnus’s arms. A hot cock was inside him and it was too huge. He could feel it was pushing its way in, and he couldn’t tell when it would stop. _Is it possible to have such a great length for humans?_ Alec bit down his bottom lip when the Warlock let out a satisfied sigh and chuckled. It seemed he had fully entered him and stopped.

“You feel so good, Alexander. It is worth the wait.”

The pain hadn’t subsided before Magnus started. Every time Magnus pulled out and entered him balls deep, a part of Alec died along with his Parabatai. The concrete ground dug into his back as Magnus was slamming in, not giving him to catch a breath. He was born a Shadowhunter and pain was his friend. He had endured agony that were much worst. But tonight, he didn’t want to endure. He hated how his mind kept telling him he could get through this when he just wanted to slip into coma and wake and pretend this never happened. He couldn't bear the fact that the bodies of his family were not far away when he was being violated.

He did not know the vigor of Warlocks until now. Minutes had passed and yet Magnus had showed no sign to slow down. The pain at the outset started to fade away and turn into pleasure, especially when a spot inside was brushed against and he felt a shudder ran from the bottom of his spine to his head. He bit harder into his lip to stop his moan.

Magnus, although slightly losing his mind in the overwhelming gratification, had not missed the occasional tightening of Alec’s hole around him. The Shadowhunter looked inviting right now, with his cheeks red and dry tears.

“You are enjoying this, ain’t you?” Magnus teased. And when Alec didn’t answer, he was determined to find out that sweet spot and make him moan in a cat in heat.

He caught Alec’s wrists and pinned them on the ground, and he started to thrust in different angles. Alec frowned and discomfort showed on his angelic face.

Magnus knew he found the spot when Alec gritted his teeth.

So he targeted that soft place and got what he wanted. Alec’s hole was clenching around him every time he fucked into him. It was so intense that Alec began to struggle again, and Magnus was turned on further; he liked his prey giving some challenges. His grips on Alec was stronger, and his thrust began erratic. Each time he almost pulled out and Alec cried out when he buried himself back in.

He noticed their breathing were both irregular and heavy, suspecting that Alec was close. He wasn’t sure if Alec could be fucked into orgasm, but he was willing to give it a try. So he slowed down his pace a little but each thrust stronger and with more force.

“No, Magnus.” Alec puled, “don’t. You are hurting me. Please.”

Magnus had not gone soft despite Alec was begging him. He simply continued his conquest as he moaned joyfully.

Betrayed by his own body, Alec felt the great sense of reproach as he hit the climax. A light exploded in his head and a strange sensation spread from his spine and traveled down his legs. His body trembled. A moan escaped uncontrollably.

“Magnus…”

Hearing Alec’s moan sent Magnus into the clouds and with a few more fucking he too spilled his seed. As promised, he had filled him up.

Alec couldn’t help but start crying. He shouldn’t be enjoying this. He didn’t want this.

“I see that you enjoy it too,” Magnus commented as he slipped out and immediately Alec felt the emptiness. His hole was far stretched to close. Magnus lowered his stiff legs and lay down beside him. He touched Alec’s semen. It was all over his stomach. He scooped some with his fingers and stuck them back into Alec’s hole. It was insulting and Alec could only feel those lean and long fingers inside him, playing around and mixing their seeds together. Didn’t open his eyes, Alec felt kisses were planted on his neck and Magnus traveled to his lips, giving it a peck.

“I know you don’t understand, but you will in the future. You are mine.” Magnus stroked Alec’s cheeks softly.

“I don’t belong to anyone,” Alec said weakly, turning his head to the other side.

“I have claimed you the first time I saw you,” Magnus stated. “You would be dead if not for me.”

“I would rather die with my family.”

“No. You are not permitted to die.” Magnus sat up and the sky was red, not sure if it was because of the setting sun or the bloods of all the dead people.“We will rule this world together,”

He added when he saw the reluctance on Alec’s face. An idea popped to his mind. “Or I will rule, and you will please me like a good lover would when I come home.”

Getting no response from Alec, Magnus smiled.

He couldn’t wait for his idea to come true.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this. I have many dark thoughts in my head and I need to get them out.
> 
> I hope this doesn't scare you off.
> 
> The story has not been proofread, by the way.


End file.
